Voldemort has a daughter
by WolfHeart27360
Summary: what if voldemort had a daughter? how would it effect the trio? trust me when I say things are not what it seems when the heir of slytherin's daughter goes to Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

Voldemort has a daughter?

BV (before voldemort)

Elisabeth walked into The Leaky Cauldron for a certain someone that she was meeting up with.

"Hey Tom", she said to the dark haired boy in front of her.

"Hey, can we make this quick I have to get back to work", Tom said not wanting to be there, but Elisabeth was persistent, she had had a crush on him since their 3th year.

"Ok", she said with a smirk,"Just drink this for me?" Tom looked at it for a second , it was so tempting, and it smelled like…pumpkin juice…new parchment…his Hogwarts dorm…wait…his Hogwarts dorm?

"THIS IS A LOVE POTION", he said outraged. He stormed out almost to the door when….,

"Petrificus totalus!" Elisabeth knelt down and pored the potion down his throat. She then unpetrifyed him and stood him up. Tom grabbed Elisabeth's cheek, stared into those beautiful green eyes, pulled her in close ,and gave her a kiss so passionately it was like a dementors kiss. Tom picked her up bridle style and walked into Diagon Ally.

"Shall we go to your place?" Tom asked with a toothy smile. With one flick of her wand they avaporated to her place. The potion worked better than had expected…and it may have worked a little too much.

The Next Morning…

BLEEEGH!BUUMG!BLEEEGH!

"Oh honey!" Tom said to his love, puking her guts out.

"I'll go and make you some tea", Tom walked into the kitchen. He took out the teabags and set them on the counter. He took out 2 cups, paused, and…..

CRASH!

Tom fell to the floor the cups smashing into a million pieces. Something twisted in Tom's mind…..something dark…..something evil…..He could hear voices….telling him..,

"You are the most evil"

"You are lord"

"Kill...Destroy"

"Kill…Destroys!"

"Blood Blood Blood….."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elisabeth wiped her mouth walking cautiously with her wand at the ready. When she walked into the kitchen she saw Tom thrashing around the floor. Tom then jumped on Elisabeth tackling her to the ground. Tom pressed down harder and harder on her neck chocking her.

"Reducto…", Elisabeth chocked out. Tom flew across the room braking through the wall. Elisabeth ran to hide by the rubble looking at what she had done to him. Suddenly Tom began to stand up.

"TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE IS GONE!"

"HENCEFORTH I SHALL BE KNOW AS…VOLDEMORT!"

Elisabeth was horrified at the sight before her; she went to go quickly pack her stuff and fled the scene not leaving a trace of evidence.

1 year later….

Elisabeth opened the window to the approaching owl.

"WAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Oh Willow!"Her mother shook her head. This is the third time this week she spilled her breakfast onto the floor. She was as troublesome as her father. Flashbacks from that night came up again, the evil in his eyes, that sinister soul that was his. She immediately put it out her mind, tending to the mess and paying the owl for The Daily Profit.

_THE BOY WHO LIVES_

_He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has attacked yet another wizardry family. Pureblood James Potter and muggle-born Lilly Potter were attacked at their house at Godric's Hollow. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named also intended to murder the Potter's son, baby Harry Potter. However he was unsuccessful and was destroyed. No one knows how it happens, how a new born could defeat The Dark Lord. But one thing is for sure and that is that we have all been saved by Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived._

Elisabeth was shocked at the news; she could live a normal life now. She didn't have to worry about him coming back to get revenge. Now it was just her and Willow and she would do anything to make her happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Year one

"Ok Willow, just run strait into the wall", Elisabeth told her daughter. Willow braced herself and ran as fast as she could towards the brick wall.

CRASH!

Willow ran right into a redheaded boy spilling the contents of her cart.

"Oh my dears", a short plump woman said,"Are you two all right?"

"We're fine mum", the boy told his mother. Willow gathered her trunk and he went to find a seat with the redheaded boy.

"Good bye willow make sure to write ", Elisabeth's mother said as the train turned the corner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Excuse me, do you mind everywhere else is full", the boy asked

"No, go ahead", the boy in the compartment said, so we sat down on the other side of him.

"I'm Ron by the way, Ron Wesley", the redheaded boy introduced himself.

"I'm Willow, Willow Pyre", I told the two boys

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter", the other boy told us. Our jaws dropped at what he said. I would have never guessed I would be in the same compartment as the Harry Potter.

The three talked the whole way laughing and getting to know each other

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said a woman once we got in the school. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. "The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair. Willow tried striating up her uniform.  
"I will return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall.

I entered with Harry and Ron. There was an old hat on top of a stool at the front. When we got to the front the hat started to move….it started to sing…

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The professor went down the list of students one by one

"Ronald Wesley"

"Gryffindor..."

….

"Harry Potter" the room of students murmured to each other at the sound of that name. What felt like a lifetime the hat finally shouted out….

"Gryffindor!"

"Willow Pyre"

Willow walked nervously towards the old hat. When it was put on her head it was too big and it covered her eyes.

"hmm, where to put you…."the hat questioned

Willow wasn't at all surprised that the hat started talking. Her mother told her about it earlier that summer.

"A loyal heart, brave soul I see, not a bad mind, and of the up most clever…."

"Please Gryffindor please", Willow begged the hat," I already have friends there please"

"Gryffindor? Are you sure? I can see the Slytherin blood rushing in your veins."

Willow got tense at the thought. She didn't know much about her father but one thing's for sure was that he was a terrible man, and that he was in Slytherin.

"Oh please I'm begging you, Gryffindor!"

"Fine", the hat gave in,"Griffindor!"

Willow took a seat by Harry, Ron, and more redheaded boys. Willow spent the rest of the feast eating and getting to know everyone, quickly be-friending Hermione granger, and then going upstairs with her to their new room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Its levioooooooosa , not leviosaaaaaaaaaaa ",Ron said after charms in a terrible Hermione impression. Willow couldn't help but chuckle a little. "Honestly Harry she's a nightmare." Hermione ran up to them pushing Ron out of the way trying to keep from crying.

"Now you've done it!" Willow yelled at Ron, following Hermione to nowhere.

(Harry/Ron POV)

"Have you seen Hermione or Willow ", Harry asked later on at the Halloween feast.

"I don't know but there missing one heck of a feast ", Ron told him.

"I heard Hermione was crying her eyes out in the girls bathroom", told Neville them. Just then Professor Quirrell came rushing into the great hall.

"TROLL IN THE DUNGUN , TROLL IT THE DUNGUN! Just thought you otta know", the professor said before fainting on the floor. The great hall became a mad house until Dumbledore took charge.

"Wait! Hermione and Willow, they don't know about the troll, come on!" Harry said in a panic

(Hermione/Willow POV)

"Hermione… what is that?" Willow looked horror struck at the thing in front of her.

"It's a…it's a…troll!", Hermione ran to the nearest stall as Willow followed her. It wasn't helpful. With one swing with the club the troll knocked down the walls of the stalls.

"Hermione, Willow, look out! " Harry shouted over the falling rubble.

"Was that Harry?"Willow asked Hermione

"Yes, now come on", Hermione gestured to the unbroken stalls. They crawled along the bathroom floor only to have those stalls smashed and have the rubble fall on top of them.

"HEY UGLY", Ron shouted while the two boys tried to get the trolls attention.

"Ron's here too, what are they doing!"

"Trying to get the trolls attentions so we can escape, come on", Willow told Hermione as they crawled along the floor once more. The troll went for Harry first hanging him upside down. Ron readied his wand, being reminded by Hermione to swish and flick.

"Ach! My wand!"Harry said as his wand hit the ground with a thud. Willow hastily went to retrieve it while Ron got the trolls club and dropped it right on his head. Harry then climbed up to the trolls head trying to hold on.

"Harry", Willow yelled throwing the wand up to him. Harry caught it and stuck it right up the troll's nose. The troll went down, fainting on the floor.

"Ew gross", Ron said after everyone was back on their feet.

"Why did you stick up his nose", Willow asked Harry

"First thing that came to my mine", Harry told her shrugging his shoulders.

"Come on lets gets out of here before we're found"

"Good idea Willow lets go", the four of them went back to the common room not saying a word about what happened in the bathroom. After that the four of them were the best of friends.

**A/N: So that was my version of the troll seen. Also I will now be doing to story from Willow/3ed person POV. I really hope you like this chapter I'll try to update often. Please review.**


End file.
